I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to personal area networks. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces or other wearable devices acting together in order to improve physiological sensing.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuity boards, chips, and other components. In some cases, wearable devices may obtain biometric sensing data. However, issues remain in reliably sensing biometric parameters. Therefore, problems remain.